Heartbeats
by M-Stevenson
Summary: "I just want you". Beckett se tient face à Castle. Seuls les battements de leurs coeurs amoureux résonnent dans le silence du loft de Castle. Et après...? Découvrez-le ici! ATTENTION SPOILERS 4*23
1. Heartbeats

**Spoilers saison 4*23**

* * *

**Heartbeats - José Gonzalez**

_One night of magic rush _

_The start a simple touch_

* * *

Sa main glissa dans celle de Castle. Leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où un éclair déchira le ciel. Jusqu'alors la pénombre de l'appartement les avait protégés, les enveloppait dans une atmosphère certes électrique mais terriblement rassurante.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, comme surpris, comme si le fait de se voir là, en pleine lumière, les ramenait à la réalité de tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant. Dehors, la pluie s'écrasait contre les vitres, le vent maltraitait les arbres aux alentours, certains couraient encore sous la pluie, comme pour y échapper.

"Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle une quatrième fois. Je suis tellement désolée..."

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kate, étouffant ainsi ses murmures, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne voulait plus rien dire.

"Chut, Kate, chut..." murmurait-il doucement en essuyant les larmes qui se remettaient à couler sur le visage de Kate. Elle se blotit contre lui, elle était glacée. Il la sentait frissonner contre lui.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre. La lumière tamisée ne laissait qu'entrevoir ce qui la composait mais l'on pouvait facilement deviner un très grand lit. Des étagères remplies des livres de Castle faisaient office de séparation avec un petit bureau annexe. Au fond, Kate aperçut une porte.

Rick passa ses mains sur les épaules de Kate et retira sa veste. Elle ne bougeait pas, pétrifiée par ce qui pourrait arriver, pétrifier qu'arrive ce qu'elle attendait tant, ce qu'il désirait avec ardeur.

Rick déposa sa main droite sur le bas de son dos, comme pour l'encourager à le suivre.

"Viens, Kate. Je crois qu'une bonne douche te fera le plus grand bien.

- Oui, je, sans doute..." balbutia-t-elle, ignorant s'il comptait prendre part à cette douche ou non. L'idée la fit tressaillir intérieurement.

Rick poussa la porte. La salle de bain était immense, pensa Kate. La douche paraissait également très grande. Il y avait un double lavabo, éclairés par de petites lampes donnant une atmosphère douce et cotonneuse à la salle de bain. Elle retira ses talons. Rick se retourna, et sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? Je dois avoir une tête horrible, pour que tu... Elle s'arrêta, c'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus seulement un partenaire mais que se tenait devant elle celui qu'elle voulait. Pour que tu me regardes comme ça, finit-elle par dire, en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre ses cheveux en place.

- Non, je n'avais seulement jamais remarqué que tu n'es pas si grande que ça, finalement. Répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essaya de se relever, mais elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne laisserait pas ce baiser durer si peu longtemps.

Tout en l'embrassant, elle le fit reculer jusqu'à la douche. Sans déserrer son étreinte, presque sans décoller ses lèvres de celles de son amant, elle lui dit :

"Rick, j'ai passé mon début de soirée sous la pluie, à pleurer et à grelotter. J'ai froid, mes vêtements collent à ma peau.

-Oui, je sais. Je vais te laisser prendre..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Kate venait de le pousser doucement mais fermement sous la douche. Il se trouvait sous le jet, elle avait la main sur le robinet d'eau chaude et souriait. Il fit une grimace et l'eau dégringola sur lui.

"Chacun son tour, glissa-t-elle à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Pomme, dit-il en riant, pomme.

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ignore de quoi tu parles..."

* * *

Voilà voilà...! Deux choix maintenant : soit je vous donne le second chapitre qui est la scène entre Kate et Rick sous la douche, soit je laisse tout ça sous silence et je passe à la scène venant après...

**Extrait de la scène sous la douche...** : "Il passa à nouveau ses doigts sur la cicatrice de Kate. Elle était presque imperceptible mais elle représentait tellement maintenant, pour eux. Ses mains se perdirent sur la poitrine de Kate, qui enfonça ses ongles dans le bas de son dos, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur mêlée de satisfaction.

- J'ai cru entendre le mot pomme, glissa-t-elle dans un souffle.

- J'ignore... il avait du mal à parler, tellement le désir de cette femme blottie contre lui pouvait le terrasser. J'ignore de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avant d'agripper ses cuisses et de la hisser à sa hauteur. Il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Ses yeux bleus perçants semblaient dévorer son corps tout entier. Elle attira le visage de Rick jusqu'à sa poitrine."

**Extrait de la scène suivante... :** "Elle respirait doucement à côté de lui. La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur les vitres de sa chambre, l'orage zebrant toujours le ciel de ses éclairs bleus électrique. Il la regardait. Lorsque les éclairs illuminaient la chambre, il la dévorait du regard, comme si elle allait partir. Il se demandait presque si tout ceci était réel.

- Tu m'aimes?

- Pardon, Kate? Dit-il en se rapprochant. Sa voix était fatiguée, la journée avait été terriblement éprouvante pour elle.

- Tu m'aimes?

- Je t'aime. Toujours.

- Tou...jours... répéta-t-elle en se glissant entre ses bras, avant de se rendormir."

Alooors...?


	2. Maybe I'm amazed

Tout d'abord, merci à tout le monde pour les reviews qui ont fait trèèès plaisir à mon petit coeur de shipper haha :)

Voici donc la seconde scène... Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, votre avis m'intéresse grandement!

* * *

**Maybe I'm amazed - Paul Mc Cartney**

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_and hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

* * *

Il arracha d'un geste sec les quelques boutons restant du chemisier de Kate, qui tombèrent au milieu des gouttes.

"Je n'ai aucun habit de rechange, c'est malin, monsieur Castle...

- Hum... Grommela-t-il. Tu peux aussi rester nue, tu sais...

- C'est donc ce que tu attendais... " Dit-elle dans un sourire, en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

Elle retira son chemisier, puis son pantalon. Durant tout le temps où elle enlevait ses vêtements elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, le défiant de regarder ce corps presque nu qu'il avait tant désiré. Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et déposa ses habits détrempés sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Rick la plaqua contre le mur, un main derrière sa tête, son autre main sur sa cuisse. Elle sentit son corps tout entier se dérober sous le poids de son désir mais refusa de laisser Rick gagner si facilement leur guerre des nerfs.

Lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres dans sou cou et commença à mordre sa peau doucement, elle ferma les yeux et un frissons parcourut tout son dos, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à son partenaire. Tandis que la bouche de Rick dévorait chaque centimètre de son cou, elle lui enleva sa chemise et ouvrit ton pantalon.

Il quitta son cou et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant et sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre.

"Je ne veux que toi, Rick Castle.

- Je ne veux que toi, Kate Beckett. Toujours".

A ces mots, elle se retourna de façon à présenter son dos à son partenaire. Elle ouvrit son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber à terre. Elle sentit les mains de Rick dans le bas de son dos, remonter sur son ventre et vers sa poitrine. Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder et lui dit non, d'un signe de tête, qu'elle accompagna d'un sourire malicieux.

Elle se mit à genoux face à lui et fit descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds.

"Maintenant, dit-elle à voix basse en se relevant, nous sommes à égalité toi et moi.

- Tu es magnifique, répondit-il simplement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je sais..."

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent. L'eau était horriblement chaude mais ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. La chaleur de leurs corps consumés par leur désir l'emportait sur tout le reste. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Les mains de Rick caressaient la poitrine de Kate et s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice.

Sa bouche descendit sur la cicatrice, qu'il embrassa tendrement, en caressant le dos de sa partenaire. Puis il embrassa doucement sa poitrine, ce qui arracha à Kate un petit gémissement. Il continua de longues minutes à embrasser sa poitrine, s'enivrant de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa peau, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir le rêve se briser.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les derniers sous-vêtements de Kate se trouvaient à ses pieds. Il sentit Kate passer ses mains dans son dos puis lui retirer son boxer.

"Tu voulais savoir ce que je porte comme sous-vêtement Rick, maintenant tu le sais..."

Il passa à nouveau ses doigts sur la cicatrice de Kate. Elle était presque imperceptible mais elle représentait tellement maintenant, pour eux. Ses mains se perdirent sur la poitrine de Kate, qui enfonça ses ongles dans le bas de son dos, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur mêlée de satisfaction.

- J'ai cru entendre le mot pomme, glissa-t-elle dans un souffle.

- J'ignore... il avait du mal à parler, tellement le désir de cette femme blottie contre lui pouvait le terrasser. J'ignore de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avant d'agripper ses cuisses et de la hisser à sa hauteur. Il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Ses yeux bleus perçants semblaient dévorer son corps tout entier. Elle attira le visage de Rick jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et recommença à l'embrasser avec encore plus d'envie et de passion. Elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux et referma ses cuisses sur la taille de Rick.

"Rick, promets-moi simplement de... Elle déglutit avec difficulté, de ne jamais décrire cette scène dans Nikki Heat. Je t'interdis de donner... De donner autant de plaisir à d'autres femmes que tu m'en donnes maintenant..."

A ce moment là, il fit doucement descendre sa partenaire jusqu'au bas de son ventre. La scène était presque irréelle. A l'extérieur, on pouvait encore entendre le tonnerre gronder avec rage.

* * *

Leurs deux corps s'unir naturellement, comme s'ils avaient été pensés, dessinés l'un pour l'autre. Elle se rendit compte que Rick était beaucoup plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Cessant de s'agripper à ses épaules, elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas de son dos, l'invitant ainsi à accélérer la cadence de leur union.

Doucement, Rick se retira et déposa Kate à terre. Elle le regarda, il soutint son regard. Elle se retourna, elle était dos à lui. Elle sentit ses mains passer entre ses cuisses puis sur ses fesses. Il agrippa finalement sa taille et tout en embrassant le haut de son dos, ils s'unirent à nouveau.

Elle le sentait donner des coups de reins de plus en plus rapide. En un instant, il se colla à elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'agrippa à ses mains, retenant ses cris. Elle entendait les gémissements de Rick à son oreille et ne put retenir les siens. Leur désir se faisait plus fort, plus intense que jamais. Elle sentit les mains de son amant s'agripper à sa taille, ses doigts s'enfonçant un peu dans sa peau dans un ultime mouvement de son bassin, un ultime gémissement que même le tonnerre ne put couvrir.

Tremblant un peu, Kate se retourna vers Rick, qui l'enlaça.

"Je t'aime. Je t'aime Kate Beckett et peu importe tout ce qui a pu se passer avant, je t'aimerai toujours.

- Je t'aime, Rick Castle. Toujours."


	3. Kiss me slowly

Voilà le 3ème chapitre :) encore merci pour toutes les reviews sur les chapitres précédents, c'est vraiment génial. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également!

* * *

**Kiss me slowly - Parachute**

_I can see you there, in the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes_

_I can breath you in_

* * *

Ils sortirent de la douche, main dans la main. Rick attrapa au passage un peignoir blanc qu'il ouvrit pour permettre à Kate de l'enfiler. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres, presque gênée maintenant d'être nue devant lui. Il passa également un peignoir, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit qu'il allait préparer un peu de café.

"Si tu veux, Kate, mes t-shirts sont dans cette armoire. Tu risques de flotter un peu dedans mais ce sera mieux que rien, je crois.

- Merci, Rick. dit-elle en souriant doucement."

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, il se demandait si tout était réel ou s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il prit un plateau, disposa les deux cafés et quelques gâteaux sur celui-ci.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre. Kate était debout, face à une étagère sur laquelle trônaient des photos de Rick avec Alexis lorsqu'elle était petite. Il posa le plateau sur son lit et s'approcha d'elle.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, elle sursauta.

"Je t'ai fait peur? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Elle se retourna vers les photos. Ces photos sont vraiment superbes Rick. Alexis était déjà tellement mignonne et semblait tellement douce déjà.

- Douce, s'exclama-t-il en l'attirant vers le lit. Tu n'as pas idée combien Alexis pouvait me fatiguer et me faire tourner en bourrique. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour se comporter comme le reste des enfants.

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer l'élever... Dit-elle en souriant, pour le provoquer un peu.

- Je sais, pendant quelques années je me suis occupé d'elle, après elle s'est occupée de moi.

- Rick Castle, ce grand enfant, dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue."

Il sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café.

"Grand latte à la vanille, mademoiselle Beckett.

- Merci monsieur Castle, dit-elle, en prenant la tasse."

Il la regardait. Elle tenait sa tasse à deux mains, comme une enfant, sans doute aussi pour se réchauffer un peu. Elle souffla doucement à la surface de la tasse, jouant avec la mousse de son Latte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu maquillée. Cela devait faire 3 ans, peut-être même un peu plus.

Elle releva les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu gênée. Ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans les yeux bleus de Rick. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à se regarder, simplement. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, dire qu'il l'aimait, ou qu'elle était belle. Mais il trouvait tout cela tellement vide, tellement insignifiant par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait.

"Toujours. Finit-il par prononcer, dans un sourire.

- Toujours. Répondit-elle."

Il approcha sa main et essuya du pouce la mousse que Kate venait de mettre sur son nez en buvant son café.

Elle finit son café et Rick posa le plateau sur son bureau. Quand il se retourna, elle avait la tête sur les genoux, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et avait l'air pensive.

"Tout va bien, Kate? dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je me disais juste... Comment va réagir ta famille? Alexis, ta mère?

- Je crois qu'elles veulent me bonheur. Et si bonheur rime avec Kate Beckett, alors je crois qu'elles n'y verront pas d'objections."

Il était assis en tailleur, elle s'assit sur ses jambes et posa sa tête dans son cou. Elle voulut lui parler de ce qui s'était passé au commissariat mais elle s'auto censura. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment parfait. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus flic, elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour être avec lui et lui en parler.

Rick et Kate se glissèrent dans les draps en satin, couleur prune et regardèrent un film. De manière implicite, malgré les événements de la soirée, ils avaient décidé d'aller doucement, de vivre ces sentiments nouveaux, ces sentiments d'appartenance mutuelle à leur rythme.

Kate s'était glissée entre les jambes de Rick, lequel avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle était fatiguée, toutes les émotions de la journée commençaient à peser sur ses nerfs. Ses yeux se fermaient, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouverts. Elle se tourna un peu et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Rick, qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Elle finit par s'endormir, après s'être couchée à côté de Rick, une main sur son bras. Rick éteignit la télévision et la lumière, puis se coucha à côté d'elle. Naturellement, elle se coucha contre lui.

Soudain, le portable de Rick se mit à vibrer. Il se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Kate. C'était sa mère qui appelait.

"Oui? Oui, oui tout va bien. Pourquoi je parle à voix basse? Je... Kate est là, enfin elle dort. Non maman, ne crie pas comme ça... Oui je sais que tu es contente, ça s'entend. Je te raconterai tout à ton retour. Non, ne dis rien à Alexis, elle ne sait pas. Profite bien des Hamptons. Oui, toi aussi."

Il raccrocha son téléphone et le mit sur silencieux, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne réveillerait pas Kate s'il sonnait à nouveau. Derrière lui, il entendit Kate remuer dans le lit. Il retourna se coucher, rentrant précautionneusement dans le lit.

Elle respirait doucement à côté de lui. La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur les vitres de sa chambre, l'orage zebrant toujours le ciel de ses éclairs bleus électrique. Il la regardait. Lorsque les éclairs illuminaient la chambre, il la dévorait du regard, comme si elle allait partir. Il se demandait presque si tout ceci était réel.

- Tu m'aimes?

- Pardon, Kate? Dit-il en se rapprochant. Sa voix était fatiguée, la journée avait été terriblement éprouvante pour elle.

- Tu m'aimes?

- Je t'aime. Toujours.

- Tou...jours... répéta-t-elle en se glissant entre ses bras, avant de se rendormir.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 :) En cadeau, un tout petit extrait du prochain chapitre! A vos reviews :D**

Elle se réveilla et découvrit la pièce sous un jour nouveau. Face à elle, ses habits pliés et repassés avaient été posés sur une chaise. Une odeur d'oeufs et de bacon flottait dans l'air. Ainsi qu'une odeur de café. Un CD de jazz égrainait doucement ses notes.

Elle se leva, enfilant son pantalon pour accompagner le t-shirt que Rick lui avait prêté la veille. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il était dos à elle, et cuisinait. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa tête dans son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que prépares, chaton?"


	4. Lego House

Hey :) je sais que cela fait un petit bout de temps que je ne suis plus venu par ici, mais j'ai plein de projets d'écriture en cours!

Voici la 4ème partie de Heartbeats, bonne lecture les amis :)

* * *

**Lego House - Ed Sheeran**

_My three words have two meanings,  
there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you_

* * *

Castle se glissa doucement hors du lit, attrapa son téléphone, toujours sur silencieux et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Il était 7h du matin. Kate dormait toujours à côté de lui. Il fit attention de ne pas la réveiller.

Il sortit doucement de la chambre, marchant sur la pointe des pieds et refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Dehors, les nuages gris et lourds de pluie n'avaient pas disparu. L'air était frais, lorsque Rick ouvrit une fenêtre pour aérer un peu. Il monta à l'étage pour voir si sa Alexis était rentrée.

Son lit était intact. Il s'adossa à l'encadrement et regarda la pièce, se demandant comment il allait parler à sa fille de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction, comment elle prendrait les choses. Il soupira, comme pour dire "On verra bien, chaque chose en son temps". Il referma la porte et descendit à la cuisine, pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il pensait que Kate partirait sans doute tôt au commissariat et il voulait qu'elle ait le temps de petit déjeuner. Il déposa une poêle sur les plaques du plan de travail, une noisette de beurre dans celle-ci et alluma le feu. Le beurre crépitait doucement tout en fondant dans la poêle.

Il versa la pâte des pancakes qu'il venait de préparer, tout en buvant une tasse de café noir.

* * *

Beckett se réveilla et découvrit la pièce sous un jour nouveau. Face à elle, ses habits pliés et repassés avaient été posés sur une chaise. Une odeur d'oeufs et de bacon flottait dans l'air. Ainsi qu'une odeur de café. Un CD de jazz égrainait doucement ses notes.

Elle se leva, enfilant son pantalon pour accompagner le t-shirt que Rick lui avait prêté la veille. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il était dos à elle, et cuisinait. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa tête dans son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que prépares, chaton?"

"Bonjour.." dit-il en se retournant et en lui souriant doucement. Il déposa un baiser sur son front tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

"J'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner. Des pancackes, du bacon, des oeufs... Ici, tout est mangeable, au moins...! Kate fit une moue de désapprobation, se rappelant à quel point il avait été effaré de constater que la nourriture de son frigo à elle était presque...vivante, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Que d'attentions dis moi... C'est très gentil... Je peux exagérer et me permettre de te demander un...

- Latte vanille sans sucre? Dit-il en déposant une grande tasse devant elle. C'est déjà fait." Elle se contenta de sourire en plaçant ses deux mains autour de la tasse.

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, comme si elle découvrait l'appartement sous un jour nouveau. Castle déposa le bacon, les pancakes et les oeufs sur la table. Il y avait du jus d'orange, du café, des céréales. Elle qui ne déjeunait presque jamais regardait tout cela, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important d'une journée Kate, dit-il en déposant devant elle une assiette plus que bien garnie. Qui plus est lorsque l'on est la meilleure détective de New York."

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de lui dire qu'elle avait démissionné, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait l'impression que, quel que soit le moment, ça ne serait bien choisi.

"J'ai un peu de temps aujourd'hui, en plus. Gates, elle, elle m'a donné quelques jours. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier...

- Je vois... Tu veux, tu veux en parler...?

- Pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît. Elle avait répondu à voix basse.

- Aucun problème Kate, avait-il simplement répondu en souriant."

Dans la chambre de Castle, le téléphone sonna. C'était le portable de Kate. Elle se leva pour le récupérer mais Castle l'attrapa doucement par le poignet et l'attira vers elle.

"Tu es en congés, il est très tôt, ton petit déjeuner est sur la table et le café froid, ça n'est vraiment pas bon..."

Contre son gré, elle se rassit. Elle savait que ça pouvait être Esposito, Ryan, peut-être Gates. Mais elle n'était pas censée être en service et si elle avait dû quitter Castle précipitamment, il se serait douté de quelque chose.

Elle se rassit donc et finit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Rick.

* * *

Celui-ci alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Ils avaient décidé d'aller se promener au jardin botanique de New York.

"Kate, c'est à côté du Bronx... Avait dit Castle avec une moue d'enfant apeuré.

- Notre Grand Rick ici présent aurait-il peur? avait-elle répondu en riant"

Alors qu'il venait de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, elle prit son téléphone et sortit doucement de la chambre.

Elle appela son répondeur qu'il lui signifia un nouveau message. Elle avait également une multitude d'appels en absence. Elle commença par le message.

"Katie, c'est ton père. Ton ami le détective Ryan m'a appelé très tôt ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait à te joindre, mais sans succès. Il semblait inquiet, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe. J'aimerais que tu me rappelles quand tu auras ce message, s'il te plaît. Merci ma chérie, je t'aime."

* * *

Voilà les amis :) à vos revieeews :) Et pour vous remercier de vos encouragements, un extrait du prochain chapitre.

_La porte s'ouvrit. Kévin était dans l'encadrement, l'air fatigué, pas rasé et avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Ils entrèrent sans dire un mot._

_Ryan les conduisit jusqu'au salon, où ils s'asseyèrent. Dehors, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Le salon était obscure malgré les lampes allumées par Jenny. Le silence était pesant, lourd de sens._

_"C'est Javi." Il prononça ces quelques mots et ne put continuer plus loin. La main de Kate se crispa dans celle de Rick qui passa son bras autour de sa taille._


	5. Breakeven

Voici le 5ème chapitre les amis :) bonne lecture! Pas beaucoup de reviews sur le dernier, j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout et que celui-ci vous plaira également :)

* * *

**Breakeven - The Script**

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

* * *

Kate avait rappelé immédiatement son père. Elle était assise dans le salon, en tailleur sur le canapé. Ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle expliquait à voix basse les évènements de la veille à son père.

"J'ai démissionné, papa. J'ai, je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Tu l'as fait à cause de Gates?

- Non, je l'ai fait à cause de... Enfin non, pas à cause de Castle mais, pour Castle. Pour... Pour nous deux."

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Castle en sortit, se frottant énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette.

"Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui. Le coup de fil de ce matin, c'était mon père. Il appelle parfois, pour prendre de mes nouvelles, discuter un peu. Comme tu étais sous la douche, j'en ai profité pour le rappeler.

- D'accord! Il va bien?

- Oui, ça va, ça va..."

Castle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa sa serviette sur la table basse du salon et regarda Kate dans ses yeux. Elle soutenait son regard.

"Kate, depuis 4 ans j'ai toujours été là, je vois quand quelque chose ne va pas.

- C'est juste... Comme tu l'as dit, ça fait 4 ans maintenant et... Et je veux juste que l'on n'aille pas trop vite. Tu comprends...?

- Bien sûr et je respecte tout à fait cela. Nous prendrons notre temps, les choses se feront petit à petit. Les choses se feront d'elles-mêmes, tu verras."

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et se laissa bercer quelques instants par sa respiration. Elle se demandait s'il y avait une raison particulière pour que Ryan la cherche ou si c'était "simplement" à cause des évènements de la veille.

Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien dit à Castle. Elle avait l'impression que chaque seconde qui passait, elle rajoutait une brique au mur de mensonges qu'elle avait commencé à ériger. Elle lui avait reproché, la veille, de lui avoir caché des choses et de lui avoir menti. Et là, elle faisait exactement la même chose.

"Je vais retourner chez moi, d'accord?"

Il la regarda, étonné, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle se mit à rire et posa une main sur sa joue.

"Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, simplement. Je ne te quitte pas, voyons..."

Elle franchit le pas de la porte, fit quelques pas puis se retourna. Il la regardait partir. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle en fit de même vers lui et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement.

"Bon euh je... Je vais peut-être quand même y aller... Tu passes me prendre?

- C'est un rendez-vous, détective Beckett?

- Nous verrons bien..." dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, il était en bas de chez elle. Il avait pris une grande respiration avant de monter la chercher.

C'était finalement leur premier vrai rendez-vous et il voulait que tout se passe bien. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit parfait, parce qu'il trouvait le parfait ennuyeux, mais ils voulaient que tout deux se souviennent de ce moment pour longtemps.

Il toqua 3 fois à la porte, puis attendit. Il entendit les pas se diriger vers la porte, le verrou se déverrouiller et la poignée tourner.

"Castle? dit-elle avec un air faussement étonné. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, entrez!

- Merci Détective Beckett. Vous n'avez pas oublié notre rendez-vous?

- Je me rappelle avoir accepté un rendez-vous avez un charmant écrivain...

- Richard Castle, peut-être?

- Hum... Alex Conrad, je crois!" Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa mine se décomposer!

"Très drôle Détective! Très drôle!

- Je sais, je trouve moi aussi que mon humour est parfois sans limite.

- Un peu comme tes jambes, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Non non non Castle, si on commence comme ça, notre premier rendez-vous se transformera en... tout autre chose!"

Ils avaient passé près de 3 heures au jardin botanique. Ils avaient traversé les jardins, observé les fleurs et toute la flore qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Ils avaient marché, main dans la main, en silence. Parfois, ils se regardaient du coin de l'oeil puis souriaient.

Ils étaient allés manger en ville, pour le repas de midi. Martha était toujours dans les Hamptons. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, elle avait envoyé un sms à Castle.

"Tu auras intérêt à TOUT me raconter fiston! Profite de ces moments inestimables, tu les as tellement attendus. Vous les avez tellement attendus."

* * *

La pluie s'était remise à tomber dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient couru sous la pluie, sans raison, juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Ils avaient fini trempés jusqu'aux os et avaient décidé de rentre. Une fois arrivés chez Castle, il avait préparé un grand café qu'ils avaient bu sur le canapé, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kate posa sa tasse sur la table, après avoir fini son café et prit une grande inspiration.

"Castle, il faut que je te parle, sérieusement."

Il n'avait rien répondu, mais s'était relevé, comprenant que la situation était sérieuse. Elle était assise sur le canapé, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

"Hier, comme tu le sais, j'ai failli mourir. En voulant arrêter Maddox, j'ai failli perdre la vie. C'est Ryan qui m'est venu en aide. Non, Rick, laisse-moi finir. Esposito et moi étions partis seuls. Je ne voulais pas que Ryan vienne, il a Jenny. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais pas pardonné."

Elle s'était levée et marchait dans le salon, Castle la suivant des yeux, sans dire un mot.

"Les choses se sont corsées, pour Espositio et moi. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, nous aurions arrêté Maddox à nous deux. Ryan savait que la situation se compliquerait."

Castle tenta de parler mais Kate lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Il fulminait à l'intérieur de lui-même mais ne dit rien.

"Ryan a été obligé de venir en renfort et de prévenir Gates. Maddox a filé dans la nature, j'ignore où il est."

"Et après? Kate, arrête de tourner autour du pot, vas à l'essentiel. Après ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Esposito et moi avons été suspendus. Enfin, Esposito a été suspendu.

- Comment ça? Et toi, Kate? Tu n'as pas été suspendue?

- Non. Enfin... Elle prit une grande inspiration. Gates m'a suspendue, pour une durée indéterminée encore. Mais j'ai préféré rendre mon badge, mon arme et les menottes. J'ai débarrassé mon bureau.

- Tu as démissionné, Kate, c'est ça?

- Oui."

Castle fronça les sourcils. Il était sonné et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir compris.

"Comment ça... Démissionné? Définitivement. Je... Pourquoi Kate?

- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit, quand tu as ouvert la porte?"

Castle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le portable de Kate sonna. D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent l'écran. C'était le numéro de Ryan.

"Beckett.

- Oh bon sang, enfin j'arrive à t'avoir au téléphone! Ca t'arrive de rappeler parfois?"

Ryan semblait tendu, sur les nerfs. Beckett mis le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

"Kévin, du calme. Du calme... Je vais bien, je... Je suis avec Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il y a... Maddox a frappé, deux fois.

- Comment ça? Qui? Demanda Castle.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire là, je suis chez moi dans 30 minutes. Retrouvez-moi à notre appartement. Si vous arrivez avant moi, Jenny vous accueillera."

Il raccrocha sans leur laisser la possibilité de répondre. D'un commun accord implicite, Castle et Beckett se levèrent, prirent leur manteau et sortirent.

* * *

Castle conduisait. A côté de lui, Kate avait le front collé contre sa vitre et regardait les lumières de la ville se dérouler sous ses yeux. Maddox avait frappé deux fois, c'est ce que Ryan avait dit. Mais qui? Qui pouvait encore être la cible de Maddox?

Castle restait le regard rivé à la route. Seul le bruit rapide des essuie-glace sur le pare-brise rompait le silence. Il en voulait un peu à Kate de ne pas lui avoir tout dit. Il se tourna un peu et la vit, recroquevillée sur son siège. Elle lui fit de la peine et il posa sa main sur la sienne. Il sentit Kate refermer ses doigts sur les siens.

Ryan habitait en banlieue, dans un petit appartement avec sa femme Jenny. Il fallait en général pas mal de temps pour s'y rendre, mais la pluie rebutait les gens qui étaient restés enfermés chez eux. Castle se gara en catastrophe, ouvrit la porte à Beckett.

Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les trois étages et sonnèrent à la porte. Ils attendirent quelques secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit. Kévin était dans l'encadrement, l'air fatigué, pas rasé et avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Ils entrèrent sans dire un mot.

Ryan les conduisit jusqu'au salon, où ils s'assirent. Dehors, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Le salon était obscure malgré les lampes allumées par Jenny. Le silence était pesant, lourd de sens.

"C'est Javi." Il prononça ces quelques mots et ne put continuer plus loin. La main de Kate se crispa dans celle de Rick qui passa son bras autour de sa taille.

"Maddox a eu un mec, un type pas tout jeune du nom de Smith. Et Javi a disparu. Je flippais de pas savoir où tu étais, alors je suis allé chez toi ce matin. Sa voiture était en bas de ton immeuble et le concierge a dit qu'il était passé hier. Il y avait du sang sur la portière et aucune trace de Javi.

- Vous savez d'autres choses? Il y a eu des témoins?

- Non. Mais je suis sûr que c'est Maddox. C'est impossible autrement.

Le téléphone de Ryan sonna. Il décrocha rapidement.

"Détective Ryan. Oui capitaine. Oui, comment? … J'arrive."

* * *

**Et voilààààà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! On replonge dans un peu plus de suspense, mais il y aura du Caskett, promis juré :)**

**En bonus, un mini extrait!**

"Entrez, et ne discutez pas. Vous n'êtes pas ici en position de force, mademoiselle Beckett."

Kate s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir, entre Ryan et Castle. Elle se sentait comme étrangère, dans un lieu qu'elle avait pourtant fréquenté pendant des années, qui l'avait vue mûrir et se développeur entant que détective.

"Vous allez devoir tout nous dire, sans rien omettre, sans rien cacher. Vous êtes redevenue une citoyenne comme les autres. Et vous aussi, monsieur Castle. Vous avez sans doute du l'entendre plusieurs fois, mais on ne peut pas réécrire l'histoire quand cela tourne mal dans notre travail. Alors dites-nous tout ce que vous savez, sur cette histoire."

Beckett se tourna vers Castle, cherchant dans son regard du soutien, une approbation. En déglutissant difficilement, il lui fit signe de parler et serra sa main dans la sienne.


End file.
